villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:KillRoy231/Series that no longer kill main villains
The age of the classic old-fashioned ending is ending. As far as I know, the only movie this year to kill off its main villain is Resurrection F (released yesterday), which sees Frieza destroyed for the second time. I can list 9 series that used to kill off the main villains but don't anymore: In order of when they stopped: (warning: contains spoilers for these series) Batman (Tim Burton series) #Batman - Joker falls to his death #Batman Returns - Penguin falls into a pool of poisoned water #Batman Forever - Two-Face falls to his death (even if the Riddler is imprisoned) Both main villains of Batman & Robin, Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy, are committed to Arkham Asylum, and the former turns good. Incidentally this was the worst film of the series, prompting its cancellation and reboot of a more realistic and dark film trilogy Sailor Moon #Sailor Moon - Princess Serena blasts Queen Beryl and the Negaforce to oblivion #Sailor Moon R - Wiseman, the true main villain of the season, is vaporized by Princess Serena and Rini #Sailor Moon S - Sailor Uranus stabs Germatoid in the eye, Hotaru destroys Mistress 9 from within, and Sailor Moon destroys Pharaoh 90 from within Sailor Moon Super S, while killing off Zirconia, has the true villain, Queen Nehelenia, survive, reimprisoning herself in her mirror to regain eternal youth. Also the Japanese-exclusive Sailor Stars, from the sound of things, Sailor Galaxia turns good and Chaos "returns to the hearts of everyone" or something like that Although the reboot Sailor Moon Crystal did kill Queen Metalia and Wiseman, but once it gets to Nelehenia' and Chaos's arcs... Buffy the Vampire Slayer Though Drusilla survives Season 2... #Season 1 - Buffy impales the Master on a broken piece of wood #Season 3 - Giles blows up Mayor Wilkins with explosives #Season 4 - Buffy tears out Adam's heart #Season 5 - Giles kills Glory by smothering Ben #Season 6 - Dark Willow flays and incinerates Warren Season 7 has The First as an unkillable, non-corporeal villain, so the best they can do is destroy his army and render him effectively powerless Heroes Aside from Sylar, the staple villain to the series who turns good at the end of the final season: #Volume 1 - Daniel Linderman is impaled through the head by DL with his phasing powers. #Volume 2 - Adam Monroe ages into dust when Arthur steals his immortality (though this doesn't happen until Volume 3). #Volume 3 - Arthur Petrelli is killed when Sylar projects a bullet through his head. #Volume 4 - Emile Danko is slashed repeatedly by Edgar with knives. (though this doesn't happen until Volume 5) Volume 5 has Samuel Sullivan lose all his power and is presumably imprisoned. Shrek #Shrek - Dragon eats Lord Farquaad. She even kills his ghost for good measure in the spinoff Shrek 3D. #Shrek 2 - Fairy Godmother is destroyed by her own attack #Shrek the Third - Dragon kills Prince Charming with her tail Shrek Forever After sees Rumpelstiltskin, the most evil villain of the series, imprisoned in a cage at the swamp, and he's still there by Christmas. Also Puss in Boots has Humpty Dumpty redeemed, so even if his death hadn't been faked I wouldn't count it. Spartacus #Blood and Sand - Spartacus slits Batiatus's throat #Vengeance - Spartacus rams a sword down Glaber's throat In War of the Damned, Marcus Crassus not only survives, but wins, as his men kill Spartacus. At least the previous villains on this list either turn good, are imprisoned, or are utterly defeated some other way. This takes it a step further. Winx Club Though the Trix survive Season 1 to return in later seasons and end up imprisoned in all versions: #Season 2 - The Winx destroy Lord Darkar with Charmix Convergence #Season 3 - Bloom destroys Valtor by putting his flame out #Season 4 - Nabu destroys Duman with a magic sphere, and Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos are frozen by the Winx and Nebula and fall into a crevice to their doom (I'm sure they shattered to pieces on impact like that bird that the snake froze) Season 5 has Tritannus banished to Oblivion, and Season 6 has Selina turn good and Acheron imprisoned in a box. Though my allegiance is to the RAI dub, as it is the best dub, and it ends at Season 4 (Seasons 5 and 6 were only dubbed in Nickelodeon, which I heard isn't that good) I might have to remove this from the list because in Season 7, Kalshara falls into a void, the nature of which is never elaborated on so we are left to assume that this killed her just like Thantos from Twitches. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic First main villain, Nightmare Moon, was Luna corrupted, so naturally she'd be restored, plus this was before the fandom existed. Discord was turned to stone again because that's what the Elements did the first time, as well as leaving open possibility of his return as he is fun to have around. So, starting from after him: #A Canterlot Wedding - Queen Chrysalis is blasted over the edge of Canterlot (high up a mountain) and presumably falls to her doom (comics aside) #The Crystal Empire - King Sombra is destroyed by the power of the Crystal Heart. Meghan McCarthy confirmed it if there was ever any doubt After people were disappointed with Sombra's death despite hating him so much (and despite the fact that they pretty much asked for it), Equestria Girls saw Sunset Shimmer reformed. While she isn't evil enough to be killed in this show, Lord Tirek in Twilight's Kingdom was, but instead he gets de-powered and re-imprisoned in hell. Rainbow Rocks saw Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk de-powered and run off, and The Cutie Map saw Starlight Glimmer run off without even being de-powered. Disney movies I'll be brief here: Evil Queen, Man, Maleficent, Edgar (presumably), Madame Medusa (presumably), Percival C. McLeach, The Horned King, Professor Ratigan, Sykes, Ursula, Gaston, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Sa'luk, Scar, Zira, Frollo, Shan Yu, Hopper, Clayton, Kron, Carnotaur, Yzma (presumably), Rourke, Kraken, Scroop, Syndrome, Charles Muntz, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Mor'du, Mr. Whiskers, and King Candy were all killed off. Disney movies are the reason I am old-fashioned with villains because I grew up watching the earlier Disney movies. Then came Frozen. Prince Hans is now the third Disney Princess villain not to die, first being Lady Tremaine from Cinderella and Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas. Although Jafar did not die in the first Aladdin, he did in the second. Big Hero 6 follows soon after with Yokai. Instead of killing the villain, they killed good characters related to the protagonists, so don't even try the "trying to be more kid-friendly" excuse. X-Men Though Magneto survives all films up until the one where he is immediately revived... #X2 - William Stryker is killed when the dam burst #X-Men: First Class - Magneto kills Sebastian Shaw by sending a Nazi coin through his brain #The Wolverine - Wolverine throws Ichirō Yashida over a mountain Like Spartacus, X-Men takes the villain survival a step further in Days of Future Past by having the heroes' main objective be to save the villain, Bolivar Trask, on account of his death causing the Apocalypse. (usually it's a villain causes the apocalypse and they have to kill him to prevent it, like Frieza in Resurrection F) At least he is arrested afterwards instead of winning, but it is also worth noting that, while history definitely was altered for the better, it also resurrected Stryker. I bet Apocalypse survives X-Men: Apocalypse. (Edit: Now I know he will because he is completely invincible) Mission Impossible #First movie - Jim Phelps is crushed in a helicopter crash #Second movie - Sean Ambrose is shot by Ethan #Third movie - Owen Davian is hit by a truck #Fourth movie - Kurt Hendricks commits suicide In the fifth, Solomon Lane is simply arrested. James Bond In the course of 24 films, the 20 in the original series and the four in the reboot series. Blofeld survives the fifth, sixth, and seventh films to be killed in the twelfth, and in the reboot, Mr. White survives his first two films but is ironically killed in the same film that spared the reboot's version of Blofeld: #Dr. No - Dr. No is lowered into boiling radioactive water #From Russia with Love - Rosa Klebb is shot by Tania Romanova #Goldfinger - Auric Goldfinger is sucked out of a plane window #Thunderball - Emilio Largo is harpooned in the back by Domino #Live and Let Die - Dr. Kananga is inflated and exploded by Bond #The Man with the Golden Gun - Francisco Scaramanga is shot by Bond #The Spy Who Loved Me - Karl Stromberg is shot by Bond #Moonraker - Hugo Drax is shot by Bond with a poison dart and ejected into space #For Your Eyes Only - Blofeld is sent falling to his death by Bond (after surviving You Only Live Twice, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, and Diamonds Are Forever), and Aris Kristatos is knifed by Columbo #Octopussy - General Orlov is shot, and Kamal Khan crashes his plane and explodes #A View to a Kill - Max Zorin falls from the Golden Gate Bridge #The Living Daylights - Brad Whitaker is killed by Bond with a pillar, and General Georgi Koskov is executed offscreen #Licence to Kill - Franz Sanchez is set on fire by Bond #GoldenEye - Alec Trevelyan gets perhaps the most iconic death in the series, and the most iconic of the many Sean Bean deaths #Tomorrow Never Dies - Elliot Carver is ground to pieces by Bond #The World Is Not Enough - Elektra King is shot by Bond, and Renard is impaled by Bond with a plutonium rod #Die Another Day - Gustav Graves is sucked into a jet turbine. (Original series ends here so counting only them that series is officially out of the trend) #Casino Royale - Le Chiffre is shot in the head by Mr. White (though Mr. White survives, for now) #Quantum of Solace - Dominic Greene is assassinated #Skyfall - Raoul Silva is knifed by Bond #Spectre - Mr. White commits suicide However, in Spectre, the reboot series' version of Blofeld, who is not only the main villain of the movie (as opposed to Mr. White who I think has like one scene), but the one behind all the villains in the reboot series, is merely arrested. James Bond was the king of killing off the main villain but even this series has departed from it (though it wasn't until the reboot, which only killed Mr. White once Blofeld was introduced, as all 21 main villains of the original series are dead) Other notes Contains spoilers for Fairy Tail and Game of Thrones It is somewhat ironic that Fairy Tail, a series that almost never kills off villains, killed off a main villain, Hades, for the first time in 2014, a year when most movies and shows don't do so. Likewise, Game of Thrones, which rarely had villains killed outside of Daenerys's story, in 2014 killed the closest the series had to a main villain: Joffrey. Spoilers end here I cannot list Kirby anymore due to Queen Sectonia in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Dark Crafter in Kirby's Rainbow Curse, nor can I list the Marvel Cinematic Universe because the novelization of the latest film was so choppy it screwed up the entire ending. So... is anyone else as old-fashioned with villains as I am or is Joffrey the only villain you ever wanted to be killed off? Category:Blog posts